1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image formation according to an electrophotographic method is performed as follows. For example, a surface of an image holding member is charged, then an electrostatic charge image is formed on the surface of the image holding member in accordance with image information, subsequently, the electrostatic charge image is developed with a developer including a toner to form a toner image, and lastly the toner image is transferred and fixed to a surface of a recording medium.